Protective cases having various electronic features have become more common in recent years. For example, a battery case allows an electronic device connected thereto to operate for a substantially greater amount of time. Unfortunately, protective cases can negatively affect the ability of the electronic device to dissipate heat by reducing the efficiency of convective heat dissipation. For this reason, a mechanism for improving the thermal dissipation of the protective case is desirable.